Forbidden Apple
by Leaxoxo
Summary: Jacob Confronts Edward. Does It work out?


I watched as Edward held Bella and felt nothing but agony and hatred seeing them together was like being locked in a room full of fire all I could feel the was the sensation of being on fire…Jealously could do that to you? I shrugged these thoughts out of my head and walked towards Edward and Bella slowly running excuses through my head to at least get Bella out of the room for about 15 minutes so I could say what I wanted to say to him…finally after all this time.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to Edward alone really quick it's really important I promise I won't start a fight…its to clear some things up…" I looked at Bella trying my hardest to seem distressed. Yes I admit I was a bit distressed but…she didn't need to know the reason.

"Okay…. Jacob….I have to go get something to eat with Alice anyway she wanted to spend time together anyway…so I'll…see you guys soon". Bella said looking confused and a little worried I looked her in the eyes and gave a 1000 watt smile so she would know in a funny way that my intentions were pure. Or…are they? As she walked out of the room and up the stairs to Alice's room I could tell that Edward wasn't surprised nor disturbed either. I guess reading my mind saved me some extra time on my mission at that I chuckled and then I realized. He did know what I want…but the question is was he going to give it to me.

"That depends Jacob…" He said slyly trying not to laugh.

"Depends on what?" I asked looking him in the eyes moving a bit closer to him "Depends on if I'm your type right? I walked towards him slowly and he had no other choice but to be backed up against the wall with me towering over him I smiled loving the fact that I had the upper hand here.

"You…know Bella's…the…only…one….for…me…" Edward said and for the first time since I've known him he stammered and he looked completely shocked and yet a bit excited. At this I chuckled again and stocked his face with my hands.

"Yeah she may be in everyone else's eyes but you know that me and you have something but your to ashamed to tell your poor old family that your actually bisexual" I whispered in his ears noticing that he was slowly giving in.

"That…isn't…important they-" I kissed him….that's right I kissed Edward Cullen the pretty boy that was "in love" with Isabella Swan, what a liar…what…a beautiful…handsome….liar. Suddenly I felt him giving into the kiss it was like he was slowly melting as he kissed me and I knew it… he had loved me too…all that rivalry all that hatred…it was really a cry for attention…that I had finally answered eagerly.

"Sssh hold on Edward" I said putting my finger on his lips I forgot Bella hadn't left with Alice yet it wasn't until a minute later I heard her and Alice walk through the front door and into to Alice's car and off to eat. That's when I really smiled because I had him alone now…I had him to myself at this I smiled again and continued were we left off this time there was no holding back .Our hands began to wander and the next thing knew I had Edward on the living room floor under me kissing me like he really wanted me…. _he_wanted me and this made me more excited than before as we were kissing like crazy maniac's I slowly moved my hands down to his crotch area. He stopped kissing me and looked completely shocked more than he had before I first kissed him and then I let out another chuckle I could tell he didn't know what to do but I did. I let him lay there in suspense as I kissed him one more time and then bit him on the neck. I smiled and then knew what I really wanted at this point. What I wanted was to taste a forbidden apple…Edwards's…apple. That's when I did it I unbuttoned his pants and exposed his totally erected penis. I smiled and started licking the tip of his penis slowly licking every inch of his "apple" as he let out a moan I put his penis in my mouth and I sucked and I let him moan out. Oh the sound of his moaning was the most exciting noise I have ever ever heard and as I continued sucking him off he let out a moan and then he was finished he came. Despite the fact that it landed in my mouth I just ignored and it swallowed it. He laid there just mouth agape and breathing out of control I smiled and kissed him and let him regain his composure.

"Wow…" he breathed as he put away his penis and zipped up his pants

"Wow what?" I asked biting his neck just for play

"I….never…thought…you…." he slowly got up to his feet and helped me up off the floor.

" You never thought I what I questioned giving him a peck

"I never thought you loved me," he said looking away

"It wasn't Bella I wanted it was you…I just had to use her as a cover up…" I said looking away too slowly feeling embarrassed I made such a bold move. "I tried my best to cover up my true thoughts" I confessed.

"I….I…thought something was weird with the way you were thinking…" he said chuckling gracefully. That's when I hugged him and held him in my arms…I didn't want to let him go.

"Can you promise me….that you'll always be there and you'll never let me go" I asked breathing him in as he was in my arms.

" Yes…I can…and I see you won't let go off me " he said smiling and yet laughing at the same time and that's when I laughed myself.

"Listen just promise me alright" I whispered finally letting him go with a kiss

"I promise…my little Jacob…my Jacob black" he said stroking my face and that's when we heard the sound of Carlisle and Esme walk in the door

"Hey is anyone here, where are they?" Esme asked checking every room until she found us in the living room " Hey you guys where's everyone else? She asked concerned.

"Oh Jasper and Rosalie and Emment are hunting and Bella and Alice went out to lunch or shopping" Edward replied coolly .

" I've got to go the pack wanted me to check up really quick…I'll see you guys later." I took one last look at he beloved Edward and slowly walked out of the living room and out of the front door and as I walked back home I thought…the worlds full of lies…dirty little lies…lies that tear us apart. Yet we continue to lie…then a tear ran down my face as I walked into the woods…because I knew that I could never really have…my forbidden apple.


End file.
